Allow Me
by Mystery1894
Summary: Jack becomes sick and Pitch must take care of him. This is a look into Jack and Pitch's loving relationship. Expect fluff! Later chapters may get steamy though, so the rating may change as the story continues. Thanks for reading!
1. Being There

Hi! I really wanted to see a loving Pitch and Jack relationship! So expect lots of fluff, although this may get more steamy in later chapters. I don't expect this story to be very long though. Thanks for reading!

**Part I**

Jack had never felt so terrible in his life. He didn't know what happened. He was making the customary rounds, bringing winter and joy to the children, when all of a sudden he began to ache. Jack, who had been zooming through the park participating in a massive snowball fight, suddenly faltered. Jack veered off course and narrowly avoided colliding with a tree. However, he over-corrected and flew headlong into a snowdrift.

"Unnnf" Jack groaned upon reappearing from the snow. Immediately Jack knew that something was wrong. He felt like a ton of bricks and the world coudln't seem to stop spinning. Jack attempted to stand and promptly collapses back into the snow with a yelp.

"Are you alright Jack?" Jamie asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah…at least I think so," was Jack's reply, "We may have to call it quits today though. I feel terrible."

The children agreed and helped Jack up. They reluctantly left him as Jack faked a smile and stood up a little taller, attempting to look like he was marginally better than he felt.

As soon as the children had left Jack quickly fell to the ground with a thud. Fighting to remain conscious, Jack focused on one thing: Making it to a shadow, and to the one person who could help him through this.

The sun was beginning to set, meaning the shadows were appearing and elongating. Wearily, from his vantage point on the ground Jack looked for the closest and darkest shadow he could find. The public restrooms of the park was casting a dark and long shadow. Unfortunately, it was a good twenty-five feet away. Jack knew what he must do. His mind made up, Jack inhaled and painstakingly began dragging himself towards the building. His world was spinning, and his vision was growing dark at the edges. Jack forced himself on refusing to give in. Truth be told, Jack was grateful for the fear. It would serve to amplify his call. After what felt like hours, Jack reached the edge of the shadow. Breathing heavily, he dragged himself the last few feet until he was fully immersed.

"Pitch. Pitch…please help…me" With that, Jack blacked out, but he had the sensation of phantom arms enclosing around him.

The day had been slow for Pitch. He had woken up pleasantly enough, with the small Guardian wrapped around him. Pitch smiled fondly at the memory. After Jack and Pitch ate breakfast and Jack kissed him goodbye (Jack had duties), Pitch found himself at a loss. Pitch always felt different when Jack wasn't around, more glass half-empty than full to the brim. Pitch sighed and began tidying up their bedroom. He couldn't help himself from grinning at the word "their." Pitch never thought that sharing his life and his home would bring him so much joy. Once he finished making the bed he began picking up scattered articles of clothing. Upon picking up a pair of brown cotton pants, Pitch couldn't help but smirk. Pitch knew exactly how those pants came to be strewn across the chair on the other side of the room.

Pitch allowed himself time to reminisce, but once the blood began to flow south he snapped himself out of it. It wouldn't help to think of these things when Jack wasn't here with him. Although last night was…eventful. Pitch couldn't believe how different Jack was when they were alone. Any walls that either being had definitely came down. The level of comfort they had with each other was beyond what either had experienced with anyone else. Pitch thought about all of this as he continued to pick up the room. Finding one of Jack's shirts, he brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply. Pitch shivered. Jack's scent was fresh, and smelled faintly of pine. Jack was…delectable. And he was all Pitch's. As he thought about this Pitch's tongue snaked out across his lips. As Pitch began to feel his mind wandering again, he determined that it was time to remove himself from the bedroom.

Moving to the kitchen Pitch began to prepare some peppermint tea. Although he would never admit it to Jack, he actually liked it and the process of making tea calmed him.

Once the tea was done brewing Pitch brought it up to his face, letting the steam and aroma curl around him pleasantly.

"Pitch. Pitch…please help…me"

The fear in the plea cut through him like a knife. However, Pitch didn't know how much was Jack's and how much was his own. Jack needed him. That much was clear.

Pitch had disappeared before the mug shattered on the floor.


	2. In Sickness and in Health

Part II

Pitch let the shadows guide him to Jack's fear. It wasn't difficult. Pitch found Jack almost instantly. Pitch knew fear. It had been his whole life, until Jack came around of course.

Pitch emerged from the shadows of the public restroom. What he saw pained him greatly. What he saw pained him greatly.

Jack was curled up on the dirty floor shivering violently. His lips and face were even bluer than normal and his clothes clung to his body due to an intense cold sweat.

Pitch saw Jack's eyes drift close as he swooped down to pick him up. One of his shadows obediently carried his staff as Pitch retreated back into the darkness.

Upon reappearing in his domain Pitch quickly set to work. Shadows darted from every corner, putting the kettle on, getting cups, cleaning up the shattered mug. It was a flurry of activity. All this occurred as Pitch solemnly walked towards their bedroom. There was that word again... Pitch carefully lowered Jack into the center the luxurious bed. Jack, who had grown relaxed in Pitch's arms, whimpered upon leaving the warmth of his embrace. He quickly tensed and withdrew in on himself, his teeth chattering. Pitch's brow creased, the worry evident on his face.

Pitch summoned a heavy blanket from the darkness and lightly draped it onto Jack's frame. Running his hands through Jack's hair, Pitch gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'm here."

Pitch slowly pulled away and went into the kitchen to check on the progress of the chicken soup. His shadows were obediently making the soup, vegetables and broth flying through the air and landing neatly in a simmering pot. All seemed well, so Pitch returned to the bedroom. Upon walking in he fount it very different from how he left it.

Jack who had been shivering seemed to have warmed up a bit. Although this may have been attributed to the fact that ten of Pitch's nightmares were huddles around Jack on the bed. However, instead of horses they had turned themselves into cats. Cats, who were all purring loudly around Jack, attempting to warm him up further.

Pitch smiled to himself. It seemed as though he was not the only one who had an affinity for the sprite. His nightmares had grown fond of him as well. As ten pairs of feline eyes turned to Pitch, Jack sighed contentedly. Pitch chuckled and slowly walked over to the bed. He laid down next to Jack and took the smaller form in his arms.

"Mmm" Jack sighed as he snuggled in closer to Pitch's lanky body.

Pitch responded by placing feather light kisses to the back of Jack's head and neck, causing the younger man to hum in contentment.

"How are you feeling?" Pitch asks softly while brushing hair back from Jack's previously sweaty forehead, and placing another kiss to Jack's hair, inhaling his scent and sighing softly.

"Better. I don't know what happened. Everything was fine...and then...and I was just so dizzy. And cold. So so cold."

Jack visibly shudders and Pitch makes sure to hold him tighter, infusing the boy with his warmth.

"Thank you for getting me. I'm sorry about that" Jack burrowed his head deeper into the pillow, embarrassment evident on his face.

Pitch was slightly annoyed. It wasn't a burden on him to retrieve Jack. He was glad to do it and worried about Jack. He was happy that Jack trusted him enough to reach out to him. Pitch didn't think twice about helping him. What would it say about their relationship if he had? Pitch made all this known to Jack, who simply groaned and buried his head deeper. At this Pitch lightly grabbed Jack's face and made him turn and look at him.

"Jack. I care about you deeply. You brought a light to my otherwise dark world. I was happy to help you. That's what you do isn't it? When you care about someone?" Jack nodded. "Right. Now allow me to take care of you."

Jack, who was stunned at the sincerity of Pitch's statement lowered his eyes. Jack knew Pitch's feelings for him. He needed to stop deflecting. He had been independent and alone for centuries; it was a hard habit to break. It was different having someone take care of you, even more different was having someone who genuinely wanted to take care of you. Jack smiled.

Pitch, seeing Jack's smile slowly made him look back into his eyes. Pitch lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips. Jack was pleasantly surprised and leaned into Pitch. There was such warmth from that kiss that Jack actually felt marginally better.

"Do you want anything? Soup?"

Jack snapped out of his reverie and answered yes.

Pitch did not move but a tray containing a steaming bowl of soup wafted in, courtesy of one of Pitch's shadows. Simultaneously, another tray was crafted out of black sand on Jack's lap. The soup was gently placed down, and Jack's pillow was propped up, fluffed, and he blankets drawn in tighter around him. All without him or Pitch lifting a finger.

Jack muttered a thank you as the shadows drifted out the door.

"Well go ahead. Eat." Pitch encouraged. Jack looked down at his meal, realizing how hungry he actually was. He quickly ate the chicken noodle soup. It was delicious and he could feel its warmth permeating his body. He scratched one of the many cats behind the ears, causing it resume purring loudly.

"Thank you. It's delicious."

Pitch looked on in a kind of wonder. These were his nightmares, the very beings Pitch used to disrupt childrens' sleep (a task that still needs to be done. Long ago it was agreed that fear was necessary for a balance, and Pitch was allowed to resume his duties, granted that he didn't get carried away) and Jack was treating them like he did everything else: Non-judgmental and characteristically kind. As the cat purred with the praise, Pitch's heart swelled and he put his arm around Jack.

Jack looked up with questioning wide eyes. Pitch merely chuckled and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack shrugged and went back to his soup. When he was finished he sighed contentedly and the bowl and tray slowly faded into nothing. Jack felt much better. His chill had been reduced to nothing more than a shiver, easily manageable.

"What do you think happened to me?" Jack asked.

Pitch paused and then responded, "Even the Guardians can catch ailments. They don't last long, and it doesn't happen often, but it still occurs every once in a while. However, they do not seem contagious, just single incidents."

Jack nods and stretches, yawning loudly. His hands are placed on Pitch's chest and they deliberately begin moving upwards until Jack is framing Pitch's face with his hands. Pitch is looking at Jack with wide eyes.

Jack smiles mischievously. "Not contagious eh?" before pulling Pitch into a heated kiss. Jack's icy tongue leisurely traces Pitch's lips, causing the older spirit to are requesting entrance and Pitch willingly acquiesces, his tongue darting out to meet Jack's.

When Pitch's serpentine-like tongue meets his Jack makes a small noise. A fire has ignited and yet, he still wants more. Pitch's tongue sinuously strokes Jack's, coiling and pulling.

Jack remembers that Pitch was self-conscious and worried about what Jack would think of his tongue. It took Jack weeks, and exposure of his own self-conscious fear, for Pitch to show him. Jack had to show Pitch a large scar on his back from his childhood. Jack remembers how Pitch looked at the scar, mesmerized. Jack remembers, with pleasure, how Pitch lowered his head until he was inches from it. Then Jack saw the black serpentine tongue flick out and taste him. Jack remembers vividly the collective gasps both he and Pitch made. Jack also distinctly remembers the feeling of Pitch's tongue tracing all the way up his scar...

Jack is jolted out of his memory by Pitch placing a hand behind his neck. Jack immediately becomes aware of what Pitch's tongue is doing to his own. Pitch is caressing it, coiling around it and pulling. Jack groans and launches himself at Pitch intending to shove his tongue into Pitch's mouth with renewed vigor.

Unfortunately what happens instead, is Jack is hit with a dizzy spell and misinterprets his force towards Pitch. Jack ends up flying over him and crashing noisily to the floor, landing flat on his back. Jack blearily opens his eyes to find Pitch looking over the bed at him. Pitch is laughing and his eyes are crinkled in mirth. A true smile, a true laugh. Jack grins.

"Someone isn't quite back to their usual prowess," Pitch teases.

"Pfft." is the only reply Jack has. Even now he can feel the tendrils sliding beneath him, smooth as smoke, and gently lifting him until he becomes level with Pitch on the bed. Pitch simultaneously wraps his arms around Jack bringing him onto the bed, as well as kiss him deeply. This kiss is different. It is languid and relaxed, like Pitch knows he has all the time in the world. It lacks the desperation of the previous kiss. Pitch and Jack's tongues are in a complicated dance, not fighting for dominance. Flush against Pitch's body, Jack feels at peace, he knows where he belongs.

Pitch realizes this kiss is different. It's conveying other things than the previous one. Not lust, but love, desire, commitment. All the things Pitch had unknowingly been yearning for for centuries. Flush with Jack, the winter sprites legs tangled in his, there was one word for how Pitch felt. Pitch felt _home._ He was home with Jack and he finally _belonged. _

Both realizations deepened the kiss. Pitch broke the kiss and buried his face in Jack's downy hair, squeezing him tight.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" Pitch whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes. But tell me again."

"I love you," Pitch replied, "More than anything else."

"I know," said Jack, "I love you too Pitch. My life was so cold before you."

Pitch inhaled and held the boy tighter, kissing everywhere he could reach. Jack smiled and sighed, pulling himself closer to Pitch's chest, making the perfect spot for himself.

"Sleep. Get well. I will be here."

And with that, Jack grinned into Pitch's chest, safe and at home, and fell asleep.


	3. Allow Me

Part III

Pitch was slowly brought into consciousness by the sensation of Jack swirling his tongue around Pitch's nipple.

"Mmm" Pitch purred, a smile tugging at his lips.

Jack chuckled and moved on to the other one, swirling the opposite direction. Out of nowhere, Jack bites down, causing Pitch's eyes to shoot open with a growl. Pitch is suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that Jack is straddling him.

"Good morning Pitch!" Jack laughs upon seeing Pitch's astonished face. Jack laughs again and sits back on his haunches, his ass lightly hovering above Pitch's prick, which is rapidly hardening. Jack just smiles innocently, wide-blue eyes questioning as to why Pitch hasn't said anything.

"Good morning to you too…You look much better."

Jack did in fact look much better. He was his usual fidgety self, smiles and all. Pitch also noticed the pinkish tinge had returned to his cheeks and his lips had lightened to his normal "just-barely-blue" look.

"I feel much better," was his reply. "due to you Pitch. Thank you."

The sincerity was unmistakable in Jack's voice and the way he stared intently into Pitch's eyes. Pitch found himself shyly adverting his gaze.

"Oh it was nothing. Really I didn't do hardly anything."

Pitch glanced up to see Jack's eyes darken as he slowly lowered his ass and dragged it as he made his way up Pitch's chest. Pitch closed his eyes and exhaled at the sensation. Jack's cool body created a line of fire everywhere it brushed.

"Not true," Jack breathed against Pitch's bare chest. "I wouldn't even be in this bed if it wasn't for you, much less doing what I am now…"

Jack had made it to Pitch's face and was now looking into his eyes, Jack's face was inches away.

"Let me treat you." Jack whispers.

"Oh no, no that's not necessary," Pitch rushed. "I didn't do it for some type of repayment."

"I know that" was Jack's reply, "But I still want to take care of you. Allow me."

Jack's words were laced with a promise. Pitch swallowed and nodded.

"Do you give me consent?"

Pitch's eyes widened when he realized what Jack was asking. Jack only used that phrase when he wanted to be connected with Pitch in a way that frightened him sometimes, when Jack wanted control.

It was a testament to Pitch and Jack's relationship that Pitch nodded his assent. The shadows would now obey Jack, a direct order from Pitch would put them back in his control, but it still took an enormous amount of trust to relinquish his control. The trust had been built over a very long period of time. Pitch knew Jack would never misuse the shadows, but the feeling always left Pitch feeling strangely naked and out of sorts; a feeling that could easily be stimulating and pleasing.

"I give you my consent."

Jack grinned mischievously and swooped down to claim Pitch's lips. The kiss was greedy, fiery, and laced with the promise of better things to come. Pitch swallowed and shuddered in anticipation.

_ "Allow me to take care of you Pitch."_

As Jack pulled away from Pitch's face, Pitch already saw the shadows twining around his hands. Jack opened his arms, closed his eyes, and floated back, giving the shadows full reign of his body. With a hiss they entwined around his legs, stopping mid-thigh and the same with his arms. Jack floated with his arms out and head back, giving Pitch a clear view of what was happening. Shadows circled around Jack's body, sensuously, like one would a lover. Pitch thought Jack looked gut-wrenchingly beautiful. The shadows looked like an intricate design of tattoos, all moving and alive on Jack's body. The image made Pitch's gut twist with anticipation. Pitch didn't see this happen often. It wasn't a simple act to accomplish, and Pitch knew that Jack always had to be aware and in control like this.

Pitch saw a tendril poke out of the neck of Jack's hoodie, delicately winding its way around Jack's throat. Pitch felt his temperature rise by a few degrees and groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He shifted onto his hands and knees and began to move down the bed to touch Jack. He needed contact, his body ached to be touched, especially when Jack looked…as deadly as this. Arms still spread wide and neck bared.

However, as soon as Pitch moved Jack's head shot up and his eyes snapped open, immediately focusing on Pitch's form. Jack's eyes had darkened to a deep blue, almost black, further enhancing the dangerous vibe he was emitting. Fuck Pitch was hard.

"Ah ah ah. That is _not _happening." Jack's voice said, dripping with power. As if on que, tentacles shot out of his hands, wrapping themselves around Pitch's wrists and ankles, and slamming him against the wall. Jack looked up at him with a smirk, and began to walk up, the shadows forming steps for him. Jack walked with the air and confidence of a king, and the arrogance of someone who knew they had full control. Pitch was squirming against his bonds. Shit! He needed to be touched, anything, just some form of contact, he yearned for it, keening against the shadows. Every fiber of his being was pulling himself towards Jack. Pitch whimpered helplessly, causing Jack to smirk.

"Shhh"

Tendril flowed lazily from Jack's back, he was standing in front of Pitch now, looking into his blown out pupils. The tendrils slowly caressed Pitch's body, ghosting over his feet, sliding his cloak off, leaving his shoulders bare. One even applied pressure to his now painfully hard cock.

Pitch whined and bucked into the touch. Jack chuckled darkly and Pitch felt the shadows sliding and kneading his backside. Jack was now right in front of Pitch's face, causing the taller man to pant and fight his restraints. Ever so slowly, Jack leaned in to place his lips delicately on Pitch's. Pitch tried to deepen the kiss, he was becoming desperate, but the restraints kept Jack firmly in control. Frustrated, Pitch huffed into Jack's face.

Jack's eyes flew open and he groaned. With renewed passion he launched himself at Pitch, biting down on his lip. Pitch grunted and thrusted forward his clothed cock brushing Jack's. Jack exhaled roughly and backed away to take the sight in before him. Pitch was stretched out vertically, muscles taught, all limber arms and long legs.

"How are you fucking real?" Jack mutters, "And mine, all mine."

Jack can feel the power running through him. He hurtles himself at Pitch, attacking his neck with rough sloppy kisses. Jack _needs_ Pitch. _Needs _to breathe him in, to kiss him, to lick him, to _taste_ him.

Jack comes to one of his favorite spots on Pitch's body, the area where his shoulder meets his neck. Jack hovers there, watching Pitch's pulse, and feeling his chest rise rapidly. Jack places a tender open mouthed kiss, causing Pitch to whimper. Jack smiles deviously as he continues to lick and suck, making Pitch squirm. Jack can feel himself coming undone and decides he is done holding back. _Remove his pants._ Silently, the shadows obey. Jack knows that Pitch and him are both exceptionally hard, and that something really must be done. Jack intends to do just that. Jack continues to lap at Pitch's neck until he is making desperate, heady noises.

"Jack Jack Jack Jack"

Unable to resist, Jack bites down, hard, on the spot and sucks, leaving a bruise.

"Jaaaaaack" Pitch's voice cracks on the end, as does Jack's willpower. He can't keep this up anymore.

"Ungf" Jack backs away and looks at Pitch, naked, sweaty, and writhing. "You're gorgeous." Jack swears before removing the restraints. He watches as Pitch slides limply down the wall and into a heap on the bed. Before Pitch can even come to his senses Jack is clawing his way up to him, the shadows caressing all of Pitch's most sensitive spots. Jack kisses Pitch hard, like he owns him, which Pitch muses 'he basically does.' Pitch is on sensory overload between Jack's searing kiss, and the tendrils exploring every spot on his body. He can imagine what they look like: A tangle of limbs and heavy breathing, of fire and ice, and black tentacles encompassing both bodies.

Jack tears himself off Pitch, panting, his eyes wide. He locks gaze with Pitch and breathily says, "I love you." Before promptly turning around and taking all of Pitch into his mouth with a moan.

Pitch bucks at the sudden sensation of Jack's wet mouth around his cock. The way Jack feels around him is indescribable. He is cool and slick and ignited Pitch like no other. Jack sighs contentedly as he begins to bob up and down.

Jack loves the weight of Pitch in his mouth. He is real and solid and _there. _Jack hums around Pitch, causing the other man to grunt and twist his hands in the sheets.

Jack rotates so that he is now facing Pitch, instead of having his back to him. The man's eyes are clamped shut and small beads of sweat have formed on his brow. Jack loves that he is the only one who can turn Pitch in _this_, and that he is the only one able to see Pitch like this, relinquishing his carefully guarded control. A tendril wipes the sweat off Pitch's brow and Jack reverses his motions, as well as gently cups Pitch's balls. Jack hears a ripping sound, and looks up to see the sheets in ribbons. Oh well, he wasn't fond of those ones anyways.

Pitch can begin to feel the familiar feelings of orgasm, spiraling through his abdomen.

"Fuck Jack. So good. So close." Pitch knows he sounds like an idiot, but he can't seem to bring himself to care. Besides, by the glint in Jack's eyes at his words, the other man is pleased with Pitch's response.

Jack smiles around his cock and swallows, causing Pitch to almost scream. _Almost. _Upon seeing Pitch writhing on the mattress, as well as choke back a scream, Jack begins to lose some of his own control. Jack unconsciously begins to rut against the mattress, anything for some friction. Unbidden by him, one of the tendrils snakes its way around Jack's cock and starts pumping. Jack gasps at the sensation and looks up at Pitch with wide eyes. Pitch, who is staring down at him with a knowing look, winks. _He fucking winks. _

Jack growls and returns to Pitch's cock with a vengeance. He takes all of Pitch in, until he hits the back of Jack's throat. Jack then continues swirling around Pitch's cock. Pitch's movements become more frantic.

Jack could feel Pitch reaching his peak. He was about to as well, the tendril keeping time with Jack, speeding up as Pitch got close.

"Jack! It's happening!"

Jack merely wraps his tongue around Pitch and gives a light tug and swallows hard at the same time.

This is what breaks Pitch.

"Ah!" Pitch feels burning pleasure as his orgasm is ripped from him. Pitch's back arches off the bed, as Jack continues his ministrations, greedily swallowing until Pitch is spent.

Jack felt the tendril squeeze his balls and that was it, he was gone. Jack felt the pleasure rocket through him as he came on himself and the sheets.

Gasping, Jack pulled his mouth off Pitch with a pop, and rested his head on Pitch's thigh. Jack absently licks Pitch off his lips.

Jack could feel the shadows unwind themselves from, and the power left him gently. They were now back under Pitch's control. Jack closed his eyes and felt himself being reverently brought up to Pitch's side. Jack opened his eyes and looked into Pitch's golden ones.

"I love you too Jack Frost."

Then Pitch slowly bent his head and licked Jack clean. Jack mumbled and let his head fall back and eyes shut, his hands tangling themselves in Pitch's hair as his magnificent tongue cleaned him. Pitch felt perfectly content to never stop. As his tongue cleaned Jack, he marveled at the smoothness of his skin and the planes of his stomach. How the muscles would twitch when Pitch flicked his serpentine tongue over them. Pitch lazily kissed his way back up to Jack's mouth, letting him taste himself on Pitch. After a few minutes Jack sighed and pulled back. Pitch opened his eyes and was met with Jack's astonishingly blue ones. Jack put his hands on Pitch's cheeks.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked/

"I might ask you the same thing." Was Pitch's reply.

Jack laughs lightly and kisses Pitch again before sliding down to nestle his head in Pitch's neck. Jack breathes deeply and closes his eyes.

Pitch looks down warmly at the young boy who has now begun dozing in the arms of the Boogeyman. Pitch wonders what he did to deserve Jack, but he knows he is never letting him go.

Pitch looks out the window at the moon peeking out from behind the clouds.

"Thank you." Pitch whispers before kissing Jack's forehead. Pitch pulls Jack closer, wrapping his arms fully around the boy.

_Never letting go._


End file.
